The present invention relates generally to storage and organization of tools and/or tool accessories. More particularly, the present invention relates to a transportable container having visible labels and cavities for systematically storing and organizing individual sockets.
Socket wrenches are common and widely used tools in a wide variety of fields and mechanical undertakings, such as, for example, automotive manufacturing and repair, home repair, electronics manufacturing, etc. A typically socket wrench comprises a handle or bar connected to a removable socket sized to fit a nut or bolt. The socket fits a nut or bolt to loosen or tighten the nut or bolt as desired. The removable socket is usually one of a set of sockets for a particular wrench. Such a set of sockets may vary in drive depth, diameter, units of measurement and shape.
Each individual socket often includes a holding means, such as, for example, a drive nub, for retaining the socket to the wrench. The socket and wrench may also allow for ratcheting means, such as, a swiveling hinge or universal joint.
An exterior of most sockets is shaped as a circular cylinder. Typically, the holding means of the socket is towards a top side of the socket. A bottom side of the socket usually comprises an opening. The opening is a particular shape, depth, diameter, etc. to properly fit a nut or bolt such that the nut or bolt can be loosened or tightened as needed.
As one may imagine, there are a vast variety of different sockets possible when considering the possible drive sizes, shapes, diameters, etc. possible for a set of sockets. Further, one can become quickly frustrated when trying to quickly and efficiently determining a proper socket to be used for a particular job.
As such, it is desirable to have a means of storing and organizing various individual and sets of sockets so one may keep all the sockets in a single place, avoid losing sockets, have a way of transporting the sockets when desired, and keep the sockets readily available for use. Further, it would be desired to keep the sockets stored and organized to limit damage to the sockets or other tools.
Various means of storing sockets and wrenches have been proposed. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,465 to Rado, for example, a tray having a plurality of seats having retainers is show. Individual sockets are placed over the retainers whereby the retainer is slightly urged together to provide a spring force to grip the socket. However, the retainers can become less resilient over time, become lost, and add weight to the overall tray thereby making it less transportable. Further, size, diameter, shape, etc. of the associated sockets is not identified.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,544 to Arendt describes a organizing/storage device having a planar base with a plurality of round cylindrical posts projecting upward from the base. The posts are sized to accept different socket drives. However, the base is not easily transportable and the socket characteristics are not readily apparent to an individual searching for a particular drive size, shape or diameter socket.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,571,669 and 6,808,067, both to Benatz et al., describe a socket wrench organizer having a top socket holder and bottom socket holder, whereby the sockets are secured by a magnet. This socket wrench organizer is readily transportable, but does not readily allow for transporting a wide variety or significant number of varied sockets or sets of sockets. Further, the characteristics of the sockets are not identified.
Thus, what is desired is a transportable storage and organizing means for sockets, wherein several varied sets of sockets or other similar tool accessories can be organized and identified in a cost-effective way.